Chibi Blue Eyes
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: I began this a while back, please review and tell me if i should continue. S. Texas found a boy in the forest and decided to adopt him, takes him to a world meeting and the boy takes a liking towards Germany. S. Texas X Germany, please review
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas was riding through the forest, her sister N. Texas was staying over at Russia's for the summer. She sighed and rode through the trees till the sounds of crying was heard. She got off her horse and ran to the sound, when she did she spotted a boy maybe around four years old. She stepped up to him he was covered in mud, and his clothes where ripped. She stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Are you lost?" he looked up and jumped into her arms crying out,

"Momma!" she looked at the tree with surprise, she pulled back and he looked at her with chibi blue eyes. She stood and walked towards her horse,

"Come I'll take care of you." She said, as she climbed on and started riding to her ranch house. She climbed off with the boy in her arms she walked up the stairs to her house and towards her bathroom.

"Hey Al, are going to visit me today?" she asked as she prepared a bubble bath for the boy,

"Yeah Dude!" he said,

"Can you bring me; 4T clothing for boys and pajama pants along with some dressy clothing. I'll explain why when you come over." She said,

"Uh…okay." He sounded unsure but, she knew he would bring what she asked for.

"Come on, your dirty I'll take you a bath." She said as he undressed and climbed into the tub. S. Texas smiled as she got a rag and poured a bit of body soap onto it and started to clean his upper body, when it came to the lower,

"You can do your lower half, okay. Oh and what's your name." she asked,

"I'm Lyssander." He said with his chibi voice, she smiled and started humming an old tune, while she gently washed his hair her eyes widened as his hair was turning blond as the mud was being washed off. He giggled as a bubble made it to his nose, he popped it and they both giggled. When he got out S. Texas was drying his hair, he had on one of her t-shirts, and he had pale skin with blue eyes and blond hair as blond as Germany's hair. She sighed and watched as he ate Mac&Cheese while watching SpongeBob.

America walked in with the bags, she stood and got the bags from him and took out pajama pants and shirt they were of Iron Man and underwear. She handed it to him while he dressed, and handed his socks. When Lyssander was done dressing, she placed him on her lap and started to brush his hair free of the knots.

"Who's that?" he asked,

"This is Lyssander, I found him in the forest while I was out riding." She said,

"He looks like Germany with his blond hair and all…are you going to take him to the meeting tomorrow?" he asked,

"Of course I am, Alfred! I will not leave him alone." S. Texas sighed and looked at Lyssander,

"I'm keeping him and raising him as my own, after the meeting Lyssander is going to take our last name." She said, as she saw Lyssander laying his head on her lap and falling asleep.

"Okay, if the other countries start to speak what are you going to say?" he asked,

"The truth Al, I found him in the forest he has no parents so I'll be taking him in and raising him as my own child." She said, as she ran her hand through his hair,

"Well it's late Al, good night." S. Texas said, and began walking to her room; she laid him down on her Queen sized bed and went to her bath room to get changed. She walked out and climbed in bed kissing his forehead she fell asleep.

America grabbed the bags and placed them next to his sister's bedroom door then went to his own guest room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas woke up to her alarm and found that Lyssander wasn't in bed with her. She got up and quickly ran down the hall then heard laughter in the kitchen; she saw that America was cooking pancakes,

"Good morning you two." She said, they smiled,

"Morning Momma!" she smiled and kissed his head,

"What is your Uncle cooking?" she asked smiling,

"Pancakes Dude!" he said,

"You should taste your Uncle Mathew's pancakes, Lyssander." S. Texas said smiling,

"Uncle Mathew?" he asked,

"You'll meet him today." S. Texas said, America nodded as he served them each pancakes and they started to eat, when they were through she placed the dishes in the dish washer and walked to her room she took out the dress pants and dark blue dress shirt along with a belt and dress shoes for Lyssander to wear. He started getting dressed while S. Texas went to her restroom brushed her teeth, and dressed in a pencil skirt and a blouse with her pumps on.

When she came out she saw him dressed in the outfit she picked for him. S. Texas carried him, to America's car as she placed on his seat belt; America came out with a Superman backpack and placed it in the backseat.

"What you bring in there."

"Oh you know, a little snack, colors, blank paper, coloring books and a DS for he can play so he won't get bored during the meeting." She smirked,

"Nice thinking. So what snack did you pack him?" she said,

"Don't worry I packed apple slices and a sandwich. I won't get him addicted to burgers because; I know you'll kill me." He said chuckling. She smirked and said,

"You got that right." When they arrived, America had gotten the backpack while S. Texas carried Lyssander.

They were loud as always, but, it went silent once they saw Lyssander in S. Texas' arms.

"Hey America I thought you knew how to use a condom!?" England exclaimed,

"England you will not use that word around my Son!" S. Texas scolded, they stayed silent while she walked to her seat and pulled out the DS and head phones and he started to play,

"This is Lyssander, he is my adoptive son, or will be once I sign the papers. When I was riding out in the forest I found him covered in mud and crying so I'm taking him in and raising him as my own, unless anybody recognizes him." She said as nobody said a word.

"Okay, well let's get-"

"Hold on, vhy don't ve introduce ourselves to your child?" Germany said, S. Texas nodded and watched as he took off the ear phones and stood,

"Lyssander, this is England."

"Hello."

"China."

"Hello ~Aru!" he exclaimed,

"Oh wait, let me introduce you to your uncle Mathew!" she said, she walked over to Canada,

"Lyssander this is your Uncle Mathew." He smiled and took out his hand,

"Hi Uncle Mathew! Momma said I have to taste your pancakes! Will they taste better than Uncle Al's?" Canada smiled and nodded,

"Yes, your mum can bring you over."

"Can we momma?!" she smiled and nodded,

"This is France." She said,

"Hi, _petit_. **(Little one)**" He said, Lyssander ran away from her and hid,

"Haha! Frogface he doesn't like you!" England said,

"Hello kleine (**little one). ** I am Germany." He said as Lyssander had climbed onto his lap to hide from France.

"I'm Lyssander!" he said sticking out his hand for Germany to shake, he did and shook his hand,

"Ve~ I'm ~a~ Italy!" Lyssander giggled, and got comfortable in Germany's lap,

"I am Japan." Lyssander waved at him, S. Texas found him;

"Lyssander so this is where you were hiding."

"Momma can we have Germany over for dinner one day?" he asked using his chibi eyes on her, Germany wanted to chuckle as he saw Lyssander use his chibi eyes on his mother,

"Er…Sure that would be lovely. Now come on you still have one more person to meet." Lyssander got off Germany's lap and held his mother's hand,

"Lyssander this is Russia." She said, as Lyssander smiled and waved at him,

"Hi!"

"Hello malyutka (**little one)." ** He said smiling, Lyssander turned and said,

"Momma can I sit with Mr. Germany?"

"If Germany doesn't mind then you can." She said as she watched her son go ask Germany,

"Mr. Germany can I sit with you?" he asked using his chibi eyes on him, he tried to resist,

"Ja, you can." He gave him a toothy grin, and went to get his colors and paper, while they had placed an extra chair next to Germany for Lyssander to sit.

The meeting went on while Lyssander continued to color random things, while having a juice box besides him,

"Well it's break time." S. Texas said, as she stood and walked towards Lyssander she sat down in the empty chair,

"He didn't bother you did he?" she asked,

"Nein, he didn't, he vas vell behaved." She smiled and said,

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" she asked,

"Burger!" she giggled,

"All right, let's go." He hugged Germany then ran to his mother,

"Ve~ I ~a~ think he ~ a ~ likes you ~ a ~ Germany!" Italy said as Germany watched Lyssander talking with S. Texas.

"Ja, I think you are right, Italy." He said, Italy smiled mischievously,

"And ~a~ I think ~a~ you like ~a~ his ~a~ momma even better!" He exclaimed,

"Ja- Vhat are you saying?!" he exclaimed as he snapped out of his daze his face blushing, Italy didn't answer as he ran away,

"Momma, I like talking with Mr. Germany!" Lyssander said, she smiled and said,

"Okay, would you like to sit with him for the rest of the meeting?" she asked,

"Yes!" she smiled and said,

"Just ask him okay." He nodded and continued to eat, when their break was over Lyssander went to go sit again with Germany.

"Hi Germany!" Germany nodded at Lyssander then paid attention to the meeting. Soon he felt weight on his lap and found that Lyssander had fallen asleep and laid his head on his lap. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, and paid attention to the meeting again.

When the meeting was through Germany put away his crayons and papers then carried Lyssander in his arms and walked towards S. Texas she turned and smiled, as he bent forward to hand Lyssander over to her care along with his back pack, she looked up and said,

"Thank you, Germany." He cleared his throat and said,

"Lyssander seems to taken a liking to me, vhy don't you two visit me over in my country sometime." He was blushing while she blushed and smiled,

"Yes, that sounds nice Germany."

"I'll talk with Lyssander about it." She smiled and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, he nodded and cleared his throat,

"Vell good day then." She giggled and said,

"Good bye Germany." She turned and left, he looked at down at the piece of paper and blushed scarlet as he saw her number,

_956-475-1365 ~ Call me to arrange the visit- S. Texas __(Not a real #)_

Italy popped out of nowhere and said,

"Oh ~a~ Germany has ~a~ crush!" then he ran away,

"Italy!" Germany yelled, as he chased after Italy.

S. Texas finished making dinner and served it then called,

"Lyssander dinner is ready!" he came in wearing jeans and a Batman shirt, he sat down and they began eating.

"Lyssander, Germany has invited us to visit him in his home. Would you like to go?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, she giggled and her cell phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hello, S. Texas…its Germany."

"Oh, hello Germany."

"Yes, have you talked to Lyssander about my offer?" he asked,

"Yes, and he'd love to." She said smiling,

"Great how about tomorrow? I'll be heading back to Germany since the meeting ended today." He asked,

"Yes, that'll be lovely." She said,

"Okay I'll be over at the airport and 10am sharp."

"Okay we'll see you then." She said,

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She hung up and added Germany to her contacts. She went to go ready a bath for Lyssander, and then came to go get him so he can bathe. Once he was bathing she went to go put away the papers of his adoption, found out his real parents had passed away. She sighed and closed her safe then locked it, and placed the painting over it. She went to go check on Lyssander before taking him out and putting him in bed.

Germany was packing up and setting his alarm, he changed out of his suit and into his pajama his boxers and a muscle shirt.

He climbed in bed and looked up the ceiling, he sighed as he knew S. Texas and Lyssander where going to meet him at the airport. He sighed and turned to his side, and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let sleep claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas woke up at six am and quickly packed for herself and Lyssander. When it was 7:30am she cooked breakfast, and went to wake up Lyssander but, to her surprise he was awake and dressed he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, she smiled and leaned against the door way,

"And what time did you awake?" she asked, he giggled and said,

"I woke up the same time you did!"

"At 6am?" he smiled and nodded,

"Why are you dressed up?"

"'Cuz I want to dress grown up!" she giggled and sighed,

"You won't dress in jeans if I asked ya would ya?" she asked humor in her voice,

"Please Momma!" she giggled and said,

"All right, I guess I'll dress up too."

"Yay!" he said then went to finish brushing his teeth while S. Texas went to go get dressed and brushed her teeth, then walked down the hall to the kitchen as she served Lyssander food, she called America,

"Hey Al, Lyssander and I are staying over at Germany's."

"How long are you two going to stay?" he asked,

"I don't know. I'll call you when we come back though." He laughed and said,

"Have a good time and call me when you land!" she giggled and said,

"Okay." He hung up and S. Texas started to load the luggage into her car. By the time she was done, Lyssander was done eating and was packing things into his Superman backpack for him to play with at the plane.

When it was 8:30am S. Texas buckled Lyssander in the car and started to drive to the airport, she smiled as she parked and walked inside and saw Germany wasn't there yet. She shrugged her shoulder and walked in grabbing a cart she placed their bags in the cart when she heard,

"S. Texas!" she turned and saw Germany walking towards them,

"Good morning Germany, you can place your bags in the cart."

"Our flight doesn't leave till 11am." She smiled and said,

"Good, that'll give me time to get Lyssander his passport and our tickets."

"I got your tickets already all ve need is his passport." They both walked to the lady and asked,

"Hello can I get a passport for my son?" She asked the lady smiled and said,

"Okay, what is your son's name?"

"Lyssander Jones, L- Y-S-S-A-N-D-E-R." she said the lady smiled and nodded,

"The mother's name?"

"Samantha Jones."

"Okay and the father's name?" she asked, S. Texas was going to say he didn't have a father when Germany's voice interrupted her own,

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said, surprising S. Texas,

"Okay can you spell your last name, sir?" he nodded and said,

"B-E-I-L-S-C-H-M-I-D-T." he said, the lady smiled and turned to Lyssander,

"Say cheese sweetie." She said Lyssander smiled and said,

"Cheese!" and she snapped the picture and readied his passport,

"Where are you going?" she asked, as S. Texas and Germany passed their passports to the lady.

"Germany." He said,

"Your home, I'm guessing." S. Texas giggled while Germany blushed and nodded,

"Well its free of charge have a great flight." They nodded and grabbed their passports and left to catch their flight. They sat down together with Lyssander wanting to sit in the window seat. So S. Texas sat next to Germany while she took out a note book and started to write random things on it, Germany was reading a book, while Lyssander was drawing on blank paper.

Lyssander had moved to Germany's lap while Germany was reading a story book to Lyssander. The flight attendant walked over said,

"Oh how sweet your son looks so much like his father but, has his momma's smile." Before they can protest the flight attendant gave a cookie to Lyssander and left. They were both blushing and said nothing both busying with their books.

When they arrived they got their bags and S. Texas was carrying Lyssander while Germany was pushing the cart. When they walked out they saw a man that had a sign that said, "Beilschmidt" they walked to the man and both older males placed the luggage in the trunk before Germany got in the backseat along with Lyssander and S. Texas.

They made it to Germany's home with Lyssander asleep in S. Texas' arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas smiled as she saw Germany's home; Germany placed the suitcases down on the floor next to the door.

"It's lovely." She said with a small smile on her face, Germany blushed,

"Thank you, here let me take Lyssander and show you to your room." He said as he gently took Lyssander from her arms and had him in his strong embrace. S. Texas followed Germany as he bent a bit and took the two suitcases in his free hand as she bit her lip and said,

"Germany do you need help?" he looked at her with his baby blues and said,

"Nien, its okay. Follow me please." As he led them up stairs, to one of his bigger guest bedrooms. He gently laid Lyssander on the bed and placed the suit cases down on the side, S. Texas took off his shoes and unbuttoned his dress shirt and carefully took it off leaving Lyssander in his undershirt. She tucked him in and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

Germany watched S. Texas as she kissed Lyssander on his forehead; he smiled a very, very small smile. Then wiped it away, as she stood and turned to the German;

"Dinner will be at 6pm sharp. I'll leave you to unpack and get comfortable." He left and quietly closed the door behind him. S. Texas looked at the door for a bit then began unpacking. She pulled out her cell phone and called America,

"Hello?"

"Hi Al, we landed safely in Germany."

"Alright! How is Lyssander, is he enjoying himself?" S. Texas giggled and said,

"Yes, he fell asleep on the drive to Germany's home. I must say it's very lovely here." He chuckled and said,

"Alright, I'll leave you so you can get comfy, call me when Lyssander wakes up, I wanna talk to my nephew!" she laughed and said,

"Alright Al, goodbye."

"Bye!" she hung up and decided to text her sister as she was placing Lyssander's clothing in the drawers.

_Hey how are you? (S. Texas)_

**I'm doin fine, I heard I'm an aunt now. ;) (N. Texas)**

_Yes, you are how are you and Ivan?_

**We are doin fine, can I tell ya a secret?**

_Yea_

**Your gonna be an aunt too! ;)**

_Your Pregnant! =)_

**Yes! I'm three months exactly!**

_Dibs on godmother! ^.^ _

**You know it! **

_I'm staying at Germany's house since Lyssander (his name) has taking a liking to Germany and Germany too! _

**O.^ How cute! Send me a pic of him! **

_Okay! _

S. Texas sent the pic to her sister as she looked at the time and decided to change her clothing; she went to the bathroom and changed into jeans, a purple top with her Converse on. She walked out and went to her phone as it beeped,

**He's so adorable! He looks a lot like Germany, but with your smile! **

_Yeah, at the airport they thought he was our son. _

**With Germany (AKA downstairs in the kitchen)**

Germany had finished making dinner and had placed it in the oven to keep it warm. He was making _German Chocolate Cake;_ he was looking out to his back yard where he saw his dogs, he sighed and continued to place the chocolate frosting on the cake. He heard a door open and shut as he saw S. Texas walking down the stairs; she smiled at him as she entered the kitchen,

"Do you need help with anything, Germany?" She asked,

"You can help me set up the table." He said as he handed her the plates, in comfortable silence, her phone beeped,

** That is funny! Did you spill the beans already?**

_NO! I want to! But, I won't!_

Germany watched as she smiled at what she had read, she looked up and said,

"Sorry, my sister is texting me." He nodded and continued to set the table when he saw Lyssander walking downstairs, appeared he changed to, jeans, Thor t-shirt, and converse.

"Hi momma!" S. Texas jumped a bit and turned to her son,

"Well hello, are you hungry?" he nodded, as Germany said,

"Well dinner is ready." As he began serving the meal and S. Texas the drinks.

They ate while Lyssander mostly asked Germany if there were any fun places they can go.

"Yes there are." He replied,

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yes, three dogs, Blackie is a Dachshund, Berlitz is a German Shepherd, and Aster is a Golden Retriever. They are all grown up." He said as Lyssander's eyes widened in excitement,

"Can I see them, Mr. Germany!?" he asked,

"Only if you mother agrees."

"Momma can I?!" He said using his chibi eyes.

"Why not?"

"Yay!"

"First you have to finish eating." She said as he gave her a toothy grin and began eating as she smiled. Germany looked at S. Texas,

"They are well behaved and playful." He said, as he saw she was a bit more eased, when they finished eating, S. Texas got the plates as she took them out of Germany's hands,

"Go show him your dogs, since you cooked I'll clean up." He was about to protest when she placed her finger on his lips to shush him,

"No buts, mister." She said smiling,

"Okay S. Texas."

"Oh Germany, you can call me Sam." He blushed and led Lyssander out to his backyard.

S. Texas was washing the dishes as she heard Lyssander's laughter, she looked at the window as she saw Germany's dogs playing with Lyssander as Germany was keeping an eye on him. She finished washing them and dried her hands and began walking outside. Immediately she got jumped by Berlitz, she giggled and petted him. They played till it was starting to get dark,

"Lyssander time to go in." he pouted but, nodded, they walked inside while he watched as S. Texas carried Lyssander to go give him his bath.

He got out his phone and called Italy,

"Ve~ Hello?"

"Italy practice has been cancelled till further notice." He hung up and called Japan,

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Japan practice has been cancelled till further notice." They said goodbye and went to his living room and sat down, he watched as S. Texas was walking down the stairs as she sat a seat away from him.

"Lyssander had fun." She said a smile on her face,

"Thank you for inviting us to your home." He blushed and said,

"Your welcome." They were quiet for a bit when Germany turned to face S. Texas,

"Samantha…" she turned to face him,

"Yes?"

"Was the room to your liking?" she couldn't answer she was captivated by his baby blues, as she whispered,

"Yes, it is wonderful." They kept staring at each other as without them knowing they were leaning forward. Before they knew it their lips touched, they closed their eyes as Germany pulled her close till she was practically straddling his legs. His hand was behind her head massaging her skull, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His free hand wrapped around her waist as he brought her flush against him, his hand gently squeezed her waist as she gasped as he hesitantly thrust in his tongue in her mouth. They soon fought for dominance, when they heard Lyssander,

"Momma! I'm done!" he called as they broke out of the trance; she quickly got off his lap bright red as she rushed upstairs towards the bathroom. She stopped infront of the door and placed her fingertips on her lips as she felt they were a bit swollen. She took a deep breath and entered the bathroom and changed her son and tucked him into bed, she kissed his forehead and bid him good night. She watched as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. She walked downstairs blushing red as she walked to the living room and saw Germany sitting there watching a German soap.

She stepped into the room and Germany had his eyes on her, he blushed red and stood infront of her he cleared his throat.

"I'd like to apologies for my actions earlier." S. Texas blushed hard and said,

"There really is no need to apologies Ludwig, we both did it and none are complaining." She said, he blushed and said,

"Would you like some cake?" she smiled and nodded, they walked to the kitchen and Germany took out the cake and cut two slices and served them on the plates. They sat on the table and ate their cakes, in comfortable silence. They stood and were going to wash the dishes as she washed and he dried. They were going to walk upstairs when,

"Samantha…." She turned and said,

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he whispered his face red, she blushed and nodded, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck he carried her as he licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he thrust his tongue in as they both fought for dominance, Germany won and they continued to kiss for a while. They broke the kiss, and looked at each other and smiled as they walked up the stairs and he walked her to her guest room, he gave her a quick kiss and left to his own room.

While S. Texas walked in and saw Lyssander sound asleep as she grabbed her nightgown and walked inside the bathroom to take a quick shower and then changed into her nightgown. She fell asleep next to Lyssander.

Germany showered and walked out of his bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He climbed in bed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

"_Ah…Ludwig!" S. Texas moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to herself as their bare chests meeting. _

"_Ludwig...stop teasing me…." She panted as he grinned and continued to tease her entrance with his hardened member. _

"_Ludwig!" _

Germany snapped his eyes wide opened as he licked his lips and groaned at his new problem he got off his bed and walked towards his bathroom. When he was through he walked out freshly shaved and dressed he walked down stairs. He smelled something good; he walked into the kitchen and saw S. Texas cooking with Lyssander sitting on the kitchen table coloring on blank paper.

He walked in and patted Lyssander's head,

"Good morning, Germany." S. Texas said, as she set the plates and placed them on the table. They ate in comfortable silence when Germany broke the silence,

"Would you two like to go to the park?" He asked,

"Yes!" Lyssander exclaimed, S. Texas smiled

"Sure that sounds lovely." She said, once they were through Germany had his dogs while Lyssander was on his shoulders, while S. Texas had a picnic basket on her arm as she walked next to Germany.

S. Texas laid out the blanket while Germany and Lyssander played with his dogs. She watched as they laughed, well mainly Lyssander laughed while Germany smiled. S. Texas stood and went to go play with them when Lyssander jumped into her arms as they both fell down laughing as Germany helped them up as Lyssander hugged both of them making them go into a group hug, as Lyssander looked at Germany and said in a whisper,

"Mr. Germany would you mind if I called you papa?" Germany stilled at Lyssander's question before he felt his heart give a little jump he smiled and nodded,

"You can call me Papa."

"Papa!" he shouted and hugged him around his neck he brought S. Texas into the hug as they lay down on the blanket and where looking up in the sky.

"West!" they turned and saw Prussia with Gilbird on his head,

"Since when did you have a kid?" he asked, Germany sighed as Lyssander sat on his lap,

"Who's that Papa?" He asked as he nibbled on a piece of apple,

"This is your uncle Gilbert, my big bruder." He said,

"Hi Uncle Gilbert!" Gilbird flew off of Prussia's head and landed on Lyssander's head,

Prussia grinned,

"The Awesome now has an Awesome Nephew!" he shouted as he picked up Lyssander making him drop his apple on the blanket as Prussia threw Lyssander in the air and caught him as Gilbird flew next to him.

Germany and S. Texas watched as Prussia played with Lyssander. Germany carefully placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close while lookin at the scene of his brother playing with his son.

"Lyssander, Prussia time to eat!" S. Texas called, as they both came with Lyssander on Prussia's shoulders. Germany took Lyssander off his brother's shoulders and sat him down Prussia sat next to his nephew while S. Texas served out the food. Germany sat next to S. Texas as he watched Prussia and Lyssander eat and play with bits of their food. Till Prussia looked up at Germany and grinned he whispered something to Germany in German while Germany blushed but, nodded.

"The awesome Prussia has to go! Bye Awesome Nephew!" Prussia called as he and Gilbert walked away. Later on that day the little family walked back home with Germany's dogs walking in front of him.

When it was nighttime they ate dinner and S. Texas was readying Lyssander's bath while Germany was carrying him towards the bath as Lyssander was telling him about the games he and Prussia played earlier today. Lyssander got in the tub and S. Texas and Germany walked downstairs, towards the kitchen where they shared a glass of tea. They stayed in a comfortable silence, when Germany walked up to S. Texas and brought her to his living room as they both sat down on the loveseat.

He had an arm over her shoulders as they watched a soap opera, she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled and lifted her chin softly and placed a kiss on her lips, as she kissed him back. He smiled as he placed his hand around her waist and brought her close; she wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper till she heard Lysander yell he was ready for bed. She broke the kiss and smiled at Germany, he returned the smile and helped get Lyssander get in bed. He was tucked in and he yawned saying,

"Goodnight mama, papa…" as his eyes closed and he said good night.

"Well we should head off to bed as well." S. Texas said as she smiled at Germany and started to walk into her bedroom she shared with Lyssander.

"Samantha if it is not too much trouble vould you mind if you slept vith me tonight? Ve don't have to do anything." He said while blushing the entire time. S. Texas smiled and nodded,

"Just let me get ready for bed." he nodded and left to his own bedroom making sure everything was in order and he took a quick shower and placed his pajama bottoms on and walked back to the guest bedroom. He met up with her and he led her to his bedroom as he led her to his bed. He lay down with her by his side; she curled up next to him before she said,

"Goodnight Ludwig."

"Goodnight Samantha." As they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

October 3, S. Texas read on the calendar. She looked at the time 2am in the morning she sighed and got up being extremely quiet she snuck into Germany's room and turned off his alarm clock and pulled his curtains over the window blocking out the moon light. She followed the light of the hall and silently closed the door as she re-read the text message Prussia had sent her,

"_West's birthday is tomorrow. Commin over round 2:30am to sleep over. I don't snore. The Awesome one is like a ninja!"_

S. Texas went to the front door and saw Prussia waving at her she silently opened the door and let him in while Prussia took off his shoes and they walked to the kitchen to start planning out his birthday party. S. Texas walked Prussia to his guest room and told him good night. She walked back to her own room and slipping next to Lyssander she wrapped an arm around her son and fell asleep.

Germany opened his eyes and noticed it was dark in his room; he shook his head and looked at his alarm, 12:30pm! His eyes widened as he shot out of bed and rushed to take a shower.

Meanwhile, S. Texas was downstairs cooking lunch she smiled as she heard the rushing steps upstairs. She smiled as she continued to make lunch as Lyssander colored a picture for Germany. Germany was walking down stairs as he entered his kitchen as Lyssander jumped up and rushed to Germany with his drawing in his hand,

"Happy Birthday Papa!" he exclaimed as Germany picked him up and Lyssander showed him the drawing he made of them three with the words 'happy birthday papa' written on top. Germany smiled and got an extra frame from a closet and placed his picture in it then placed Lyssander on his feet and went to get a nail and hammer. He hung Lyssander's picture on the wall Germany carried him as Lyssander clapped and hugged Germany. S. Texas saw and smiled as she tried not to blush as the present Prussia bought for her to wear for Germany's birthday.

Throughout the day Germany gave her shy kisses when Lyssander wasn't looking. S. Texas blushed as she was serving Germany's favorite meal. She took out the cake and Italy and Japan and Prussia popped out of nowhere and wished him a happy birthday. Prussia pulled S. Texas aside and started to talk in whispers,

"Do you have the outfit I sent earlier today?"

"Yes, you can't be serious."

"Yes, I am." He finished off with his laugh of keseses. As they all left, Germany gave Lyssander a bath as S. Texas cleaned down stairs he dried him and helped him dress into his pjs. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead, while S. Texas smiled and walked in giving Lyssander a kiss on his cheek. She stood straight as Germany began walking down stairs.

"West!" Prussia called,

"Quiet! Lyssander is sleeping!" he whispered,

"Oh enjoy the present I got you." Germany raised an eyebrow and sighed. Prussia left.

Germany walked to his room and undressed down to his boxers, climbing in bed he grabbed a book and started to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas walked Lyssander and Prussia out the door as Lyssander had wanted to stay with Prussia tonight.

"Don't vorry; I will take good care of my awesome nephew!" As Lyssander giggled in his pajamas. As Prussia placed the backpack over his shoulder, Lyssander waved as he and Prussia drove away. S. Texas sighed and smiled as she rushed to her room took out the bag and changed into the outfit Prussia had gotten her to wear for Germany as his birthday president. Her leather heels made soft thumps on the floor as she walked into Germany's room.

She placed a smile on her face as she walked seductively into his room, Germany looked up and his book dropped from his hands. She walked up to him and reached inside her pocket and held out a letter for him, he took it his eyes still not off her as she gave his a wink. Germany lowered his eyes and began to read the letter,

_Happy Birthday West! _

_ Your awesome big bruder gave you S. Texas for your birthday! She is your to do as you wish or in her case she might be in charge! ;) Enjoy your awesome gift!_

_~The Awesome Prussia_

_P.S. She agreed to do this. _

_P.P.S. Lyssander is staying with me for the night. Have fun! ;)_

Ludwig placed the letter on the nightstand and saw her outfit, a leather top that ended right under her breasts, leather mini shorts, her leather boots ending at her knees, with black leather gloves and trench coat left opened, and a males officer cover on her head which was left down and finally the German cross on her neck resting between her breasts.

She smirked as she slowly and seductively let the coat slide off her shoulders and to the floor. She walked up to him as she took off her glove with her teeth and let it fall as she straddled his lap. She looked at him and purred,

"What do you want to do Sir?" he mentally groaned and picked up her other gloved hand and took it off with his own teeth and let it fall between them, he grinned placing his hand over her hip,

"Vell, I vant to strip you of this clothing leaving you only with cross on, and fuck you raw." He purred out, she moaned softly and said,

"Sounds like a plan sir. Would you like to help me out of this clothing?" he moved to his knees as she slid off his lap and got on her knees. He stood as he brought her with him. His fingers trailed up her arm as the slowly undid the laces on the front. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on each new patch of skin he exposed, she moaned softly, as he slid off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. Her breast were exposed to his gaze as he grinned and went to his knees, he unzipped her boots and took them off as he trailed his nose up her legs close to her thighs.

His hands went to her shorts and slid them off and nipped at her hip bones, she gasped and ran her fingers through his hair. She smirked and walked forward to him her hands running down his chest going to the edge of his German Flag printed boxers she slid them down, he stepped out of them. He pulled her close and hugged her, she felt his harden length against her thigh.

He took off her cover and placed it on his own head,

"Get on the bed." she felt a shiver go down her spine and did as she was told.

"Lay on your back." she did as she was told as he climbed on her. He fingered the cross on her breasts as he started to suck on her neck finding her soft spot as she let out a moan. Before she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped their positions. She leaned down and purred in his ear,

"It's your birthday Officer Beilschmidt. It is I who will pleasure you…" he shivered at her words as she ran her hands down his body and nipped his earlobe before her head moved down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He kisses her back wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding against her she moaned softly against his lips, as she broke the kiss and moved down to his chest she nipped his stomach and his hipbones before she grasped his length and began to pump him, his hand went down on her as he sat down and brought her to her knees as he thrust in two fingers into her and started to pump them in and out.

"Ludwig!" she cried out as her pumping mirrored his thrusting fingers. He groaned as he gripped her hand softly and moved it away as he layed her back and took out his fingers as he looked her straight in the eyes and licked off her juices off his fingers. He watched as her eyes darkened with lust, as he poked her entrance with his length. She moaned as she panted,

"Ludwig please just fuck me already!" she cried out at the end of her sentence as he thrust in quick. He pulled her legs over his shoulders as his thrust became faster and deeper.

"Ah! Ludwig!" she moaned as her arms were around his neck pulling him close as she gave him a kiss. He thrust in his tongue as he took over the kiss, his thrust continued till he felt her walls tighten around his length, he went faster till he felt her cum, he pumped in her a few more times before he spilled his seed in her.

He slowly placed her legs down onto the mattress and pulled out; they both moaned at the loss, she smirked as she sat on his lap.

"That was wonderful Ludwig." She said smiling softly as she gave him a quick kiss as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. He broke it and wrapped his arms around her as he tucked them in bed and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**S. Texas X Germany**

**N. Texas X Russia**

**Human Names will be used sometimes when I write their names instead of countries.**

S. Texas woke up with Germany's arm around her waist; she sat up and quickly covered her chest as she saw Germany stir and opened his eyes. He smiled and said,

"Good morning, Samantha." She smiled and said,

"Morning Ludwig." He grinned and brought her down for a kiss, he broke the kiss as he took something out of his nightstand and softly grabbed her left hand and slipped something on her finger; she looked and saw it was a diamonded ring. He was blushing as he said firmly,

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Samantha." She blushed and said,

"Yes, Ludwig. I will marry you." He grinned and gave her a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist as he brought her closer as he began to top her. There was a loud knock on their door,

"WEST, ! GET DRESSED THE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND LYSSANDER ARE HERE!" They groaned as she put on one of Germany's shirts as she rushed to her room to get dressed properly. Once they were through they walked downstairs, as Prussia and Lyssander were eating pancakes with Gilbird picked off a mini pancake. Prussia stopped eating and looked at S. Texas' finger,

"What is that? Is that a diamond I see?" S. Texas blushed and nodded as she showed Prussia her engagement ring.

"Congratulations West!" he exclaimed as Lyssander looked curiously at her finger as he looked up at her and said,

"Mama what does this mean?" she smiled softly at him and said,

"How would you feel if Ludwig to be your papa?" he smiled real big and jumped in her arms as he exclaimed,

"Really mama!?" she laughed and nodded as Germany walked behind them and hugged them both as Lyssander went from S. Texas' arms to Germany's as they all sat down and began eating breakfast.

"Papa!" Lyssander called as he jumped into Germany's arms. They were in a world meeting he was sitting on Germany's lap as he colored and Germany paid attention to the meeting. Germany looked down at his 'son' and watched as he drew random things on the papers. Germany looked at S. Texas and saw her helping her brother with organizing his papers.


End file.
